


The Legend of Zelda: Link Though the Looking Glass part 1

by animefan419



Series: Link through the looking glass [1]
Category: Alice in Wonderland - Fandom, Cinderella - Fandom, Modern Times - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, Ulternate World
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan419/pseuds/animefan419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link likes to draw a lot. He Keep having the same dreams over and over again, but he likes them. Mostly because they keep him away from reality and partly because of his mean stepfather and stepsisters. One day he spots a white rabbit and decides to follow him through a strange mirror out in the middle of the woods. So Link's adventure begins now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legend of Zelda: Link Though the Looking Glass part 1

  

 

          

            It was raining and Link was in his room drawing Zelda. Link has this routine, whatever he dreams about he draws and he liked it. His moment of happiness ended when his stepfather radioed him and demanded him to make everyone breakfast. "I'm coming." Link said as he rolled his eyes. When Link came downstairs he started making some eggs and bacon while his stepfather was bragging to everyone how his business made the front page of the newspaper and was nominated best car company in America. His stepsisters didn't really care because they were too busy posting selfies and fixing their makeup. After breakfast Link brushed of the bacon crumbs that were on his grey T-shirt and brown Khakis. "Have a great day at school girls." His stepfather said as the bus came in. Now for Link, it was hard for him to find a good seat because he was the most unpopular kid in school, so he always has to sit in the back of the bus. The back seat was uncomfortable, but he didn't care because he could draw in peace, kind of. When Link got settled in his home room he gave a sigh of relief. The kid next to him said "Looks like your sitting behind Groose again. Well, good luck." The kid said as he saluted him. All of a sudden, Groose spitballed Link behind his head. Link got it out of his hair and said "Really Groose, really."

 

         "Link detention, now!" It was his homeroom teacher Mrs. Navi. "Ooooo." The whole classroom said as they laughed. Link was so mad that he banged his desk on the ground, but he still grabbed his backpack and left. When Link got to the detention room he handed the note to the principle telling him what he did. "Ahh, Mr. Hashi. There an empty seat for you right over there." Link liked the school principle, he is one of the sweetest people he ever meet. Sometimes he wished that he was his stepfather instead of the one he's stuck with. "Alright, you kids do what you want as long as your quiet." As the principle left Link thought finally and quickly got out some paper and a pencil. Just when Link was about to start drawing he heard a knock on the glass window. It startled him for a moment, but he didn't know which surprised him more, the knocking, or the fact that there was a white rabbit showing him his pocket watch and signaling him to follow. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Link thought. As he left the other kids paid absolutely no attention to what he was doing and they didn't care. Luckily, Link was able to sneak past everyone. He followed the rabbit until he went past the fence that led to a creepy forest. Then the rabbit gave him a look that said "Well, are you coming?" Link gulped and nodded yes. At last, they finally stopped and Link noticed a strange mirror stuck to a tree.

 

         "I'm not doing this." Said Link. The rabbit rolled his eyes. All of a sudden, it pushed Link through the mirror. Link was so freaked out that he couldn't scream. It took a while for Link to wake up. "Well, well sleepy head. The names Ravio. Nice to meet ya pal." This surprised Link "Ok." he said as he fainted. "Ravio I told you that this would happen." said a mysterious bird flying by. "Yeah, yeah Tectris I just wanted to get it over with. Don't just stand there, help me drag the kid to the jousting tournament." Ravio said obviously annoyed. When Link woke up he found that he was in a horse stable and heard cheering. Just then he heard a voice speaking "Ok we have a last minute sign up and his name is Link Hashi." The voice was obviously female. "I must be dreaming." Link thought as he was pinching his cheeks. The voice spoke again " Ok. here are the rules, the first one to knock the other opponent with these safety swords would be the winner and the winner would also get a chance to pull this magic sword out of the stone and go on a quest to get three gems." As Link was banging his head on the door,  another voice said " Hey, you must be the last minute sign up. Weird if you ask me. Anyway, let me set you up and give you some special gear. Oh, my name is pitpit by the way." The stranger said smiling. "Link." He responded. "Link, huh? Now where have I heard that name before?" When Link got on his horse he waited for the signal to start and when it did the horses were let out of there cabins. The contest took a while, bet even though Link was a little distracted he surprised himself by winning.

 

           He was proud of himself because that was the first time that he ever won something. Link waved to everyone as the crowed cheered, while he enjoyed the glory. "Congratulations." Said the female voice. Link was surprised because he recognized the figure from one of his drawings. It was Zelda. Immediately, Link bowed down. Zelda laughed because in this world it's considered funny to bow down to royalty. "Come with me." Zelda said as gave Link her hand. All of a sudden Link's face turned red. Zelda led Link to her castle another image from one of Link's drawings. He followed her until they came to an empty room and he noticed a sword stuck in a stone. "Would you like to try?" Said Zelda in a kind tone. She knew he was scared and confused and Link knew it too. "It you pull this sword you'll never be afraid of anything ever again, you'll feel power going through you veins, and you'll be recognized as the hero of Hyrule." What Link liked was the superpower part. Link wanted superpowers ever since he was six years old. "Why not." Thought Link. When Link pulled the sword Link felt the power coming like Zelda said, but it was so overwhelming that he fainted. When Link woke up the next morning he was disappointed because he thought he woke up from a wonderful dream and it was over. While Link was rubbing his eyes he was looking for the radio so he can tell his stepfamily that he was going to make breakfast. Accidently, he knocked down his sword and Link was pleasantly surprised that he wasn't. Just then he saw a green tunic, a hat, some gloves, boots, a nice white T-shirt, a case for his sword and a note that said that Hyrule's hero should wear something nice before adventuring today.

 

           Link liked what Zelda gave him and it was nice to. He noticed that he was taller and that he has some muscle. Link smiled and thought "I can't wait to show my stepfather." He also noticed that his ears were different too, but he didn't care because everyone in Hyrule has ears like that. Just then, a guard knocked on his door and told him that Zelda wanted to meet him at the dinning room. When Link got there he was impressed by how fancy it looked. "Would you like to eat breakfast with me?" Zelda asked nicely. "Sure." Said Link excided. Everything looked and tasted good, partly because he skipped lunch and dinner. "So I'd like to talk about what I mentioned earlier. You know about the gems?" Zelda asked. "Yup." Link said while stuffing his mouth full of pancake. "So I'd like you to go to the Lost Woods and get the Forest Gem for me. I promise that I'll tell you what I need them for later." Zelda said with a desperate look."Ok." Link said his mouth still full of food. "Thank you Link. Before you go I'd like to give you this map. It shows you where you need to go if you ask it." Said Zelda. "Cool It's like a GPS." thought link. "I would also like to give you this adventure pouch and three hundred rupees for your adventure." Zelda said as she smiled. "Cool." Link said. When Link and Zelda finished eating breakfast Link said "Well Zelda, be back soon." Just when Link was about to leave Zelda gave Link a kiss on the cheek and his face turned read as he left.

 

           Just then a mysterious figure from the shadows said "Hero of Hyrule, you think the triforce would help you defeat me. Let's see who laughs last."  

 

 

 To be continued....

 

 

  

        

 

                       

                 


End file.
